As an airbag for protecting passengers at the time of a vehicle colliding or the like, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-292239 discloses an airbag having a left airbag section and right airbag section which expand at the left side and right side ahead of the passenger, both of which are expanded by a common inflator. With the airbag in the Publication, the tip portions of the left airbag section and right airbag section are linked with each other by a tie panel.
This airbag is folded and stored in a case, and is covered with a cover. Upon the inflator (gas generator) operating to discharge gas at the time of the vehicle colliding, the airbag pushes open the cover while expanding toward the front of the passenger.